Ellen Wright
'Ellen Wright ' is Nate's teenage sister. Nate and Ellen are near opposites, and they hate each other. Nate made up a list of the top five most annoying things about Ellen. Ellen likes to watch figure skating, one of Nate's least favorites. Nate's teachers compare him to Ellen, much to his annoyance. Now, Ellen has a part-time job at Dilly Burger, and she has to wear a uniform that looks like "a ventriloquist's dummy" as described by Nate. In the said book, she does help him out, though indirectly. Biography On her twelfth birthday, Ellen received a karaoke set, and she continued to use it eccentrically as a teenager. As a fifteen year old, she used has a job at Dilly Burger. She was once in a relationship with Gordie. Before they broke up, she tried to learn about comics for Gordie and Nate tried to teach her. He failed. Gordie and Ellen later reconnected and are currently a couple. Every once in a while, she decides that she does not like her laugh, so she tries to change it. Personality and Traits Ellen can be known as self-absorbed, and obnoxious, though only Nate seems to think so. She is surprisingly mature and obedient for her age, although she is annoying to Nate. She is also a good student, admired by several teachers at P.S. 38. Apparently she really enjoys karaoke. Still, she dislikes anyone outside her comfort zone. Relationships Nate Wright Ellen has an younger brother named Nate. Although it was never clear on how Ellen feels about Nate, Nate considers her to be very annoying (but not as annoying as Gina Hemphill-Toms. He fears it will be even worse when Ellen is an older teenager. Once, however, she does prove useful during a quest of Nate's to sell more wall hangings than Artur Pashkov. Francis Pope Francis Pope once had a crush on Ellen. Mrs. Godfrey Mrs. Godfrey claimed Ellen to be one of her best students, of any school year. Nate is extremely angry when Mrs. Godfrey mentioned this. Spitsy Despite being a cat-person, Ellen is pretty friendly with Spitsy, even inviting him to come to her house so they could watch figure skating Possessions Ellen has a variety of perfumes. They make her smell "like a gift shop filled with scented candles", according to Nate. One example of perfume she uses is "Dead Skunk", though Nate was probably exaggerating. All her hair-care products are single-handedly destroying the ozone layer, according to Nate. However, Francis Pope also mentions this. Trivia *She was Mrs. Godfrey's favorite student when she was in sixth grade. *She keeps asking Dad to buy her a cat, although Dad keeps on refusing, the same concept as Nate asking him to buy him a dog. *She likes to watch figure skating, and has invited Spitsy to watch with her several times *In the early strips, Ellen used to team up with Nate to prank their father. *In one comic, Nate mentioned she was a vegetarian. However, it is awkward that he said that, as she worked at Dilly Burger and has been seen eating meat in the comics. No one else finds her obnoxious like Nate does. Nate is annoyed at the fact they all think she's so wonderful. She has gone through comic evolution and looks noticeably different from her original appearance. Rather than the wise, studious person she is today, she originally was shown to be rather unintelligent and fairly rebellious; she has began to become more and more like her current character and had gotten to it by the mid-2000s. She broke up with Gordie in the comic of January 30, 2001, but later reconciled with him. Gallery Ellen Wight sitting on the couch..PNG Ellen sitting at the breakfast table.PNG Bn130630 (1).jpg Category:Wright family Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:Individuals Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Thin Category:1998 births Category:1990s births Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:White